Historical Timeline
This page compiles a brief, bullet-formatted, timeline of established Collective canon. Prior to Collective (PTC) * 360 PTC: ** 11/05/360 PTC: Seldanna Windwalker is born. * 83 PTC: ** 06/19/83 PTC: Garreth Hayes (Grobseksheth) is born. * 46 PTC: ** 07/20/46 PTC: Kovir Acorazado is born. * 25 PTC: ** 09/19/25 PTC: Zarrakir Ohril is born. * 23 PTC: ** 12/17/23 PTC: Sammy McCallister is born. * 11 PTC: ** 01/04/11 PTC: Squintch is born. Era of the Collective Year One (0000), 2016 IRL Events * January ** 01/09: Tarek Al-Amir and Alarin Ombrelame establish the Collective. ** 01/16: The first Monk goes missing. ** 01/21: The Innkeeper is established as the first unofficial Collective blog (it will later be made official). * February ** 02/16: The first Alchemist and Artificer depart. ** UNKNOWN: The first Druid and Pyromancer go missing. * March ** 03/20: The first Illusionist goes missing. * April ** 04/14: The Artisan departs. ** 04/23: The Arcane Trickster departs. * May * June * July ** 07/19: The second Monk departs. ** 07/22: The first Inquisitor is declared missing. * August ** 08/08: The second Druid departs. ** 08/30: Quinn, the Hexblade, returns, kills their apprentice, and is sent to prison. * September ** 09/03: Tapestry the Oracle and Tarek Al-Amir the Paladin are married. ** 09/23: The first Dark Knight becomes the Arcane Archer. * October ** 10/10: The Innkeeper is officially recognized by the Collective. ** 10/17: Torgrim the Warlord kills Breamson the Dancer. The Collective War begins. ** 10/18: The Circle of Nemeses is founded. ** 10/21: The first Hexblade departs. * November ** 11/09: The Cryomancer departs. ** 11/18: Wave 2 of the Collective War commences. * December ** 12/03: The first Beastmaster departs. ** 12/15: The Freehold is founded. ** 12/20: The first Barbarian departs. ** 12/22: The second Hexblade becomes the Pathfinder. ** 12/27: The first Ninja departs. Introductions * January ** 01/10: Rogue, the first Alchemist, first Bard, Ranger, and the first Barbarian ** 01/11: First Monk and Cleric ** 01/12: Fighter and Sorcerer ** 01/15: Samurai and Summoner ** 01/17: First Druid and the Oracle ** 01/18: Psion and Swashbuckler ** 01/19: Artificer and Necromancer ** 01/20: First Witch and first Illusionist ** 01/23: Cryomancer ** 01/24: Pyromancer * February ** 02/16: Shaman ** 02/17: Second Artificer and second Alchemist ** 02/19: Antipaladin ** 02/21: Loremaster ** 02/23: Warlock ** 02/28: Assassin ** 02/29: First Shifter, second Pyromancer, second Druid * March ** 03/02: First Skald, Knight, Arcane Trickster ** 03/04: Horizon Walker, first Hexblade ** 03/05: First Inquisitor, First Investigator ** 03/06: Pirate, first Kineticist ** 03/08: Beguiler ** 03/09: Medium, Dancer, second Monk, Captain ** 03/14: First Brawler, Artisan, Soul Binder, Master of Masks ** 03/19: Gladiator, first Bloodrager * April ** 04/23: Runecaster * May ** 05/16: Psychic Warrior * June ** 06/03: Warlord ** 06/06: Champion * July ** 07/08: Magical Child ** 07/17: Eldritch Knight ** 07/21: Warpriest, Tinker, Arcanist, and first Death Cleric ** 07/23: Blacksmith ** 07/24: Cowboy ** 07/26: Harrower ** 07/30: Third Monk * August ** 08/01: Spy and Revolutionary ** 08/13: Totemist, first Threadmage, Puppet Master, Elementalist, Dragon Disciple * September ** 09/06: Occultist ** 09/10: First Herbalist, first Dark Knight, first Duelist ** 09/11: First Nightwalker ** 09/18: Diabolist and Lawyer ** 09/21: Messenger and first Bounty Hunter ** 09/24: Treasure Hunter and Death Knight ** 09/27: Noble, first Demon Hunter, and first Merchant ** 09/30: Luchador, second Inquisitor, Battle Herald * October ** 10/10: Stormborn, second Dark Knight ** 10/14: Trickster, Dragon Rider, Dread Commando ** 10/24: Poisoner, Shadowcaster, first Beastmaster, Warmage, Viking, Shadowdancer ** 10/27: Ninja, Favored Soul, second Skald ** 10/29: Guardian * November ** 11/14: Avenger, second Hexblade ** 11/16: Gunslinger * December ** 12/03: Second Beastmaster ** 12/13: Starfinder, second Illusionist, Ardent, Mechromancer ** 12/15: Truenamer, Diva, Vigilante Year Two (0001), 2017 IRL Events * January ** 01/19: First Shadowdancer retires. First Kineticist is declared missing. ** 01/20: First Threadmage retires. ** 01/24: First Bloodrager, Dragon Disciple, and first Witch retire. Arcanist, second Artificer, Bounty Hunter, first Death Cleric, and first Shifter all declared missing. * February ** 02/22: First Brawler retires ** UNKNOWN: Vigilante goes missing. * March ** 03/15 - 03/24: Wave 3, Siege of Ascaria. Entire Warlord pantheon is seemingly killed. * April * May * June ** 06/22: First Demon Hunter retires * July * August ** 08/06: The Trial of Garreth Hayes commences. He is found guilty of murdering the Eldritch Knight, Harkin Saldorek, and of war crimes against the Collective, and sentenced to four hundred year to life in prison. * September ** 09/02: First Shadowdancer retires * October ** 10/03: Third Monk declared missing ** 10/18: First Technomancer, first Poisoner, Puppetmaster, First Investigator, Diva, Elementalist, Master of Masks, first Merchant, Swordsage, Sentinel, first Nightwalker, and Ardent have either chosen to retire or been inactive * November * December ** 12/23: Garreth Hayes, formerly the Greensword, is retried for war crimes and found not guilty. Introductions * January ** Unspecified: Second Barbarian ** 01/08: Warshaper, Runeseeker, Technomancer, and Blood Hunter ** 01/19: Second Shadowdancer ** 01/20: Second Threadmage ** 01/26: Second Bloodrager, Healer, second Witch, Incarnate, second Kineticist * February ** 02/06: Princess ** 02/07: Second Death Cleric ** 02/11: First Swordsage * March * April ** 04/26: Dusk Knight * May * June * July ** 07/13: First Mercenary, second Demon Hunter, and Seeker ** 07/30: Chronomancer * August * September * October ** 10/19: Guildmaster, second Shadowdancer, fourth Monk, second Blood Hunter, second Merchant, second Swordsage, second Technomancer * November ** 11/20: Second Brawler, second Nightwalker, second Nightblade ** 11/29: Watchman, Bandit, and second Poisoner * December Year Three (0002), 2018 IRL Events * January ** UNKNOWN: Battle Herald, Deadly Courtesan, Duelist, Noble, and Stormborn are declared missing. ** 01/11: The first Duelist was declared missing. * February * March ** 03/11: First Herbalist, first Bard, first Ninja, first Revolutionary, first Mercenary, first Loremaster declared missing. ** 03/20: The second Barbarian retires. * April ** 04/27: The Warshaper retires. * May * June * July ** 07/03: Enchanter departs. * August ** 08/28: Redeemer announces departure. * September * October * November * December ** 12/24: Death Knight announces retirement. Introductions * January * February * March ** 03/11: Celestial Warlock, Planarch Champion, second Bard, Redeemer ** 03/19: Second Ninja, second Revolutionary, second Loremaster, second Mercenary ** 03/20: Enchanter, third Barbarian ** 03/22: Scarlet Corsair * April * May ** 05/30: Second Investigator * June * July ** 07/06: Third Artificer * August * September ** 09/11: Cook and Mastermind * October * November * December Year Four (0003), 2019 IRL Events * January ** 01/08: Pyromancer is dismissed from the Collective. * February ** 02/02: Ylva, Edward, and Mel are wed. * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December Introductions * January * February * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December Resources * Year 1 Collective Timeline - Andrew Olvera (The Medium) * Year 2 Collective Timeline - Andrew Olvera (The Medium) Category:Chronology